


Sing With Me

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney Songs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde, a famous singer, wanted to collaborate with the pianist, Licht.  Despite his initial refusal, Hyde challenged him to a round of karaoke to change his mind.





	Sing With Me

_“I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you play!”_  The blonde man exclaimed in broken German. Licht raised his brow at the man standing before him. He had finished a recital and the moment he stepped off the stage, the man had all but all but tackled him. The man took Licht’s hands and grinned at him.  _“Your hands are prettier than I thought.”_

“Don’t touch my hands, you Shit Rat!” Licht screamed in Japanese and kicked the man instinctively. As the man stumbled back, Licht put more distance between them. He placed his hands behind his back to keep the man from taking them again. He was a pianist and there was nothing more precious to him than his hands.

“Wait, you speak Japanese?” The man was shocked for a moment but then began to laugh to himself. “I wish I knew that before I took all those German lessons. At least I can ask you this without worrying that my German will butcher the message. Licht, will you be my angel?”

Licht’s answer was a swift kick and Hyde found himself falling against the wall. He recovered quickly but Licht didn’t give him a second glance as he walked away. Not one to give up easily, Hyde ran to block his escape. The man sighed before glaring at him.

“Are you trying to mock me?” While Licht was famous for being a great pianist, he was also known for his delusional claims of being an angel. Licht fully believed that he was an angel and had been ridiculed for it but it never shook his confidence. It irritated him more than anything and the man appeared to be another person that wanted to mock him. “Get out of my way.”

“Licht, there you are! Oh, it seems like you met Hyde already.” Krantz came between them before they could start fighting in earnest. “Licht, remember when I told you about the singer that wanted to collaborate with you? This is him! Hyde is a very popular singer in Japan. He’s mostly known as the demon playboy with a beautiful voice that can entrance anyone.”

“I really wanted to ask him myself!” Hyde whined and Licht rolled his eyes. They seemed to be the same age but Hyde acted like a child. “But what do you think Lichtan? Will you be the angel to my demon and make beautiful music with me? Please say yes, Angel-Chan!”

“No. Why would you think that an angel like myself would work with a demon?” Licht said bluntly. At first glance, Hyde appeared to be an angel with his blonde hair but the mischievous spark in his red eyes told Licht he was a demon. He turned away and began to walk away. To Licht, the conversation was over and there was nothing anyone could say to change his mind.

Hyde quickly followed him and took his hand. Despite the glare Licht gave him, Hyde wanted to convince him to collaborate with him. A week ago, he had seen Licht’s recital and was moved by his song. He decided that he wanted to work with the angel. His music was beautiful but Hyde had to admit that he was also curious about the angel himself and wanted to get to know him better.

Licht looked over his shoulder at Hyde. Hyde had grabbed his hand but he seemed to still be considering his words carefully. Then something sparked in his eyes and he grinned at Licht. “Your piano song made me want to work with you. Let me sing to you and you’ll see how great a team we can be! You can compose the music and I’ll write the lyrics.”

“Open your mouth to sing and I’ll kick your teethes in.” Licht warned but Hyde didn’t seem to be deterred. In fact, he seemed to be expecting the response since he answered quickly.

“You’re right, my singing probably won’t convince you. The voice of this demon is nothing compared to an angel’s song. If only there was a way for us to compare…” Hyde elongated his words purposely and watched Licht’s expression carefully. He kept himself from grinning when he saw the curiosity in Licht’s eyes. Then he clapped his hand and exclaimed as if he reached an epiphany.

“Karoke!”

“Karoke?” Licht repeated. Hyde took out a flyer from his pocket and handed it to him. As Licht read the flyer, Hyde excitedly explained the concept to him. Licht had to admit that Hyde’s excitable voice made him curious about karoke and he was tempted to go. “What are you proposing?”

“I’m saying that we should go to a KTV and have a little competition. We’ll both sing and see which one of us is better. If I win, you collaborate with me. And if you win, you can ask for anything you want from me.” Hyde held out his hands to Licht. He didn’t hesitate for a moment before shaking his hand, confident that he would be victorious.

“Deal.”

“That’s great! I’ll call this KTV place I know and book us a room.” Hyde took out his phone and began to make a call. He couldn’t help but grin at Licht while he waited for an answer. “And don’t say I didn’t warn you if you fall in love with my voice.”

* * *

“You want us to sing a duet?” Licht eyes narrowed at Hyde who was already looking through the song book. He didn’t look up from the book when he replied.

“Of course. Taking turns singing the same song will take too long to compare but if we sing a duet, we’ll know right away. The machine will give us individual scores. You have any songs you want to sing? I challenged you so it’s only fair if you choose the song. Here’s the list of duets!”

Licht looked over the list. He recognized most of them since they were popular Japanese songs but he didn’t know if he could sing any of them. While he was confident with his pronunciation because his father was Japanese, he didn’t know how well he could sing in another language. Licht doubted Hyde would agree to sing a German song or if there were any German songs he could choose.

“How about a good old Disney duet?” Hyde suggested when he saw Licht struggle with the choice. “It’s in English so we might struggle with it a little. I’ll just put in a random number and let fate decide for us. Your lyrics are red and I’m blue.”

Hyde typed the number into the machine and a soft piano tone began to fill the room. Licht recognized the song and he didn’t know if he should be glad that he knew the lyrics or if he should be horrified that it was a love song. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Hyde grinning and he had to doubt how random his choice was.

_I won’t let you win, shit rat_. Licht focused on the screen and was determined to defeat him. His mother would often show him  _Tangled_  because Rapunzel was a German fairy tale so he was confident about his ability to sing the song. Licht took a deep breath and began to sing,  _“All those days, watching from the window.”_

Hyde was slightly surprised that Licht ‘s voice could be so soft and delicate. He could almost believe that Licht was an angel because his voice was so beautiful. The only sound he could say was more beautiful was Licht’s piano. He had chosen the song because it included “light” in the title, the meaning of Licht’s name. Now he was glad that he could hear Licht sing the soft tune.

_“All those days, chasing down a daydream.”_  Hyde began to sing when it was his turn. His English was near perfect and Licht glared at him. It was obvious that he had the advantage since he was a trained singer and knew English. Still, Licht was determined to win. He turned back to the screen and waited for his cue.

_“If you’re here, it’s crystal clear, I’m where I’m meant to go.”_  Hyde used his free hand to gently turn Licht to face him. Licht started to argue but was cut off when Hyde gestured to the scoreboard. He chuckled when Licht seem to understand his intent. Licht couldn’t yell or kick him because it would worsen his score.

“How about a dance?” Hyde mouthed to Licht. He didn’t wait for his answer before Hyde gently led Licht into a dance. It was slightly difficult to dance while he was holding the mic and Licht was trying to kick him but Hyde was enjoying himself immensely _._ Licht’s expressions were entertaining, even his glare. _“And at last I see the light.”_

Licht didn’t know Hyde could sing the cheesy line with such sincerity but still maintain a grin on his face. If Licht was more honest with himself, he would admit that Hyde’s singing voice had a wonderful timber to it. As Hyde guided him around the room, he could feel his heart quickening and he struggled to continue the song. His face felt hot and he didn’t know if it was from anger or if he was actually blushing.

_“And the world had somehow shifted,”_  They sang together. They had stopped dancing but neither knew when since they were both absorbed in the song. Even though they stopped, Licht still found it difficult to sing because he was so flustered. Hyde continued to stare at him with love struck eyes and Licht was caught between feeling nervous and irritated.

_“Now that I see you.”_  Hyde used his free hand and brushed the bangs from Licht’s eyes as he sang the last lyric. The song stopped and it was silent between them for a moment. Their score flashed on the screen but neither of them turned to see the result. Licht was the first one to recover.

“What was that, you demon?” Licht screamed and threw his microphone at Hyde. He dodged the mic but he couldn’t evade the kick Licht gave him. Licht’s face was flushed from a mixture of embarrassment, anger and a rare blush. He continued to kick Hyde who only laughed and he allowed Licht to kick him. Hyde had to admit that he might’ve over stepped his bounds.

“I’m sorry, Angel-Chan.” Hyde said and Licht finally stopped. Licht turned away from him and began to march out of the room. But he stopped at the door.

“I’m free on Friday if you still want to collaborate.” Licht already left the room before Hyde could respond. He rushed to follow Licht but the hall was empty when he stepped outside. A part of him was shocked that Licht agreed to collaborate with him but he couldn’t contain his excitement.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to use the song ‘At the Beginning’ because that’s the love duet from my childhood.


End file.
